It's a Jungle in Here
by Aspendragon
Summary: A fic about Kurama and his 'gracious' plants and their monstrous apetites. [Inspired by Mendel and Biology class] Warning: Mild Language


**It's a Jungle in Here  
**

**YYH Charas © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Story idea © Aspendragon**

**Artwork at Sheezy Art (It's a Jungle in Here) **

_**P**unnet square three-hundred and eighty-two claims it will have a red bulb, however punnet square three-hundred and eighty-seven says there is a seventy-five percent chance of green mini-bulbs, interesting…the trait is recessive, it's parents had the dominant red for all heads. Perhaps the anthers from a homozygous dominant might straighten this out…_

Kurama, calm and so focused into his selectively bred hybrid Multi-Head Venus Flytrapper from the lush jungles of Makai, he hadn't been too concerned over his surroundings. Though, even with the gnarled fingers of wicked tree branches encircling around hunks of rock hauled in by Kuwabara and Yusuke (with Genkai sipping tea on the top); wriggling violet vines sliding their way along the greenhouse floor, eager to grab a victim's ankle; giant, orange spotted, demon Venus flytraps waiting patiently for passing prey. All together, Kurama had no problem, as he, the Plant Master need not worry himself over obedient minions such as his.

Sometime after the Dark Tournament ended, Kurama had come across a variety of demonic plants at an old hideout that had reproduced abundantly. Smuggling several packets of the seeds he had managed out of the plant ovaries, under his mane of hair through the Kakai Barrier was hardly a challenge.

Now here he was with the children that developed from those seeds. Often crying for attention, but now they are older and most mobile, therefore they are each other's company.

The location of his bizarre greenhouse was also proven to be an easy feat. Genkai had granted him permission to use the demon-inhabited forest around her temple; Yusuke had been forced to help build the customized home. Kuwabara joined as it meant lemonade and cold tea from Yukina in the afternoon.

Well into his research, though one may be curious as to what it was. Earlier, around the time he returned from Makai, Kurama busied himself over Mendel's, the Grandfather of Genetics, material research in the Meiou High School Library.

Many times he had experimented with demonic foliage as Youko, but back then it was to gain more powerful, useful plants. Now he wondered just what he could bring out of his exotic brood, and with many centuries he had yet to live it wouldn't be a bad idea to discover new techniques that he had yet to find out.

Scratching down a small note, Kurama was visited by the blue head of his Snapdragon sprout. The dragonhead gave a snide hiss and in response, Kurama chuckled.

"Hey! Kurama-HOLY CRAP!?" Yusuke, who happened to have come home only to find the Demi-god, Koenma with another assignment for the Reikai Tentei. Yusuke had just been coming to fetch Kurama when he opened the door to the special plant house and became frozen solid.

"Oh, shit…" Yusuke spotted Kurama several yards away, almost completely buried by the never-ending green. The only reason he could see the fox was because of his hair.

"Oi! Kurama…" Yusuke felt a drop of wetness splatter on his shoulder, with great hesitance, he peered up. His deep brown eyes landing on a palm tree monster tree, the coconuts clanging together and one massive one as a head in the center of its bright green palm leaves.

Currently the tree was leaning over him, smiling and drool oozing out of its mouth. Yusuke paled.

"Double shit…" he muttered as he darted back out the door, believing his capability of living would rest better in finding Hiei and having him inform Kurama.

"It would seem," Kurama thought aloud as the mini-flytrapper gave an amused grin. "The Southern North American Beach Tree would prefer another couple of bags of fertilizer every morning. I hope Yusuke wouldn't mind getting more."

The greenhouse shuddered with laughter from the plants, except from the Beach Tree, which hung its head from the loss of good prey.


End file.
